


Despite everything, it's still you

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All years, Draco is the boy who lived, Getting Together, Harry Has Issues, Lucius is a horrible father, Slow Burn, Will add tags if they occur, You Have Been Warned, descriptions of abuse, future character deaths, mentions of abuse, mentions of dursleys, starting from the begining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: Post on tumblr by sunsetwarrior who was kind enough to let me try and write this fic:Role Swap AU where Draco is the child of the prophecy and is the one Voledemort tries to kill.He is protected by Narcissia's love and survives the same way Harry did.Lucius scorns his son for killing his master, and only keeps him around so word doesn't get out that he's a death eater.Harry Grows up in a loving household but takes an interest in dark magic and is drawn to the dark arts.Draco is sorted into Gryffindor and Harry into Slytherin.Draco takes an interest in the boy who's bright green eyes match his robes and is determined to help him return to the light.Ron and Hermione are Draco's friends+Wingmen





	1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunsetwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetwarrior/gifts).



> Working title. It may change.  
> This story was not my original idea but an awesome person on tumblr let me write it so hopefully it is up to standards. I am not sure how many chapters this will have but it probably wont be a one-shot.

**_Preface:_ **

 

**"You are not letting him kill our baby!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing objects from around the house at her husband.**

**"Narcissa! You have heard of the prophecy and you know that we must serve the Dark Lord in every way we can, even if that means giving up our child." Lucius tried grabbing at his wife but she was dogging him every step of the way. He had already tired of dueling with her to try to get her locked away before the Dark Lord showed up. It would not due to have his wife a catatonic mess at his Lord's feet.**

**"He will not have him! How can you be so callous and cold when it is your own blood? That boy is our life! We should be protecting him like we vowed we would when he was born. We said we would give him the world, that he was our little prince. And now you are letting him meet his death?" When Lucius got too close to catching her she used sharp nails to claw his hands away and he hissed in pain. "I will not let him hurt my child." She heard the sound of someone using apparate to enter the house and quickly flung herself up the stairs of the manor, trying to put up blocks behind her.**

**She quickly ran to her sons room. He was standing in his crib crying and holding out his hands for her. She picked him up and rocked him gently while kissing his foehead. "Everything will be alright, my love. Mommy is here. No one will hurt you." No sooner had she finished the words the door cracked and creaked before giving way under a spell and shattering. She turned quickly to cover Draco so no splinters would hit him. She placed him back in his crib and drew her want to face her Lord.**

**"Please. Please I beg you. Do not do this. You cannot take him from me." Tears streamed down her face but she held her wand fast, aimed at the Dark Lord.**

**"Narcissa, I know it must pain you dearly to have to make this sacrifice, but sacrifices must be made to win this war. To start the new world. The child must fall as fortold, but you do not have to follow him. You and your husband have been devoted to me and I can forgive this instance as a grieving mother not knowing what to do."**

**Her eyes narrowed and hate bloomed in her heart as she saw her husband peeking around the Dark Lord at her. "Narcissa just move away. He just wants the boy. Let him have him, we can have more children."**

**"You two tossers can go straight to hell!" She raised her wand but the Dark Lord was quicker. Avada kedavra was the last thing Narcissa heard before her body hit the ground, already growing cold. Lucius made a strangled noise and went to her with tears in his eyes.**

**"I hope that you will not make the same mistake your late wife did, Lucius." The Dark Lord never took his eyes off the child while addressing the grieving man.**

**Lucius sniffled and looked up. "As far as I am concerned that demon is the reason my Narcissa is dead, not you my Lord. You may do as you wish."**

**The Dark Lord turned at that. "I may always do as I wish, Lucius. Never forget that." He turned to the child who stared up at him with tufts of white blond hair and silver eyes. "I will make this quick for you child." He raised his wand and said the spell but he was the one torn asunder while Draco stood in his crib crying and Lucius looked on in horror.**

**Thus the First Wizarding War came to an end.**

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Year 1:**_

 

 

Draco sat up in a cold sweat almost knocking his already hurting head on the low ceiling. His hands coming up under his bangs to quickly take stock of where he was as the confusion of sleep slowly fell away. He was still in the storage room of the basement. His room. He reached up and pulled the cord that would turn on the small light in the room. His pajamas were almost soaked through with sweat so he must have had another night terror.

He jerked when he heard banging on the ceiling above his head. It meant that his father was up and wanted him upstairs but didn't want to waste the energy casting a spell to tell him or having one of the elf's bring him up. He quickly forgot all about his drenched clothes as he flung the bed sheets off and scrambled into the cool morning air to rush upstairs and meet his father. Being slow and dallying would end with him getting another belting. His back was still sore from his last so he didn't want to risk it by changing clothes.

His father was already at the head of the table, having tea and reading The Daily Prophet. He didn't look up for several moments while Draco waited nervously at his side, but when he did his lips curled in disdain. "You cannot even make yourself presentable before coming up when summoned?" Lucius put his tea and paper down with an audible clack and Draco flinched, earning himself another look from his father. "You need to keep your appearance up to standards. I will not have you making a mockery of me while you are at Hogwarts with your behavior or attire. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father." Draco said quickly and quietly. He had forgotten what today was. That today he would be going to Diagon Alley to gather schools supplies and receive a wand before boarding the train for his first year at Hogwarts. He tried to hold back his excitement, least he bring out his fathers anger.    

"Dobby!" His father called out, the house elf appearing a moment later and bowing. "You are to take Draco upstairs and make him presentable for the public eye. I will not be seen with him if he is disheveled." The elf bowed again before taking Draco upstairs to get cleaned up.

Normally Draco liked talking to Dobby. He was the only other person he could talk to besides his father, and Dobby was much more agreeable. They normally spent hours chatting when they could get away with it between chores while Lucius wasn't looking. That was all Draco had to look forward to during the day revolving around his excessive chores that were normally just for house elves, or so he was told. He wouldn't know since that was the only way of life he had come to know. But today was different. While Dobby cleaned him, trimmed his hair and helped him into robes that were almost too big, he couldn't bring himself to talk. He was too caught up in thoughts of finally leaving the house. Of finally being able to meet other children his age. Of finally being free for a little while. A little while was still better than never at all.

"Master Draco?" Dobby asked, like he had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"Mmm. Sorry Dobby, what were you saying?" He gave the elf his full attention.

"Dobby is hoping Master Draco will be safe when going to school?" He tilted his head to the side like it was a question and not his hopeful feeling.

"Of course Dobby. I will be careful. You don't need to worry about me." He smiled at the house elf and tweaked his ear which made the house elf make a slight trilling noise which he took for laughter.

They quickly finished up and he met his father at the bottom of the stairs. He looked Draco up and down before sighing. "I suppose that will have to do as it is the most proper you will ever look. Clearly a failing on my part of teaching you how to be graceful, though I do not understand how you couldn't have learned from all of the lessons." Draco shuddered at the thought of the 'lessons' on how he was to act and hold himself in public and tried to stand a little straighter. "You may hold on to my cane as we apparate into Diagon Alley." He quickly latched on and the were off.

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Most of the morning was a slight blur. They visited the vaults to get the coins he would need for his school purchases and surprisingly his father left him with a few extra for the school year. He had not been expecting that at all but it quickly became clear that it was because most of the other children would also have some extra coins to spend and Draco must look exactly like all of the other children. They had gathered his books, parchment and quills, all of the best quality but he was coming to expect that now that he was understanding the new standard. He was to act like the Malfoy heir that had everything he wanted, a great upbringing and could do no wrong when it was entirely the opposite. But instead of saying anything while his supplies were packed away and the shop owner cooing over him to win favor with his father, he just bit the inside of his cheek. Around the shop he could hear a few whispers of 'the boy who lived' going around but he tried to tune them out. He didn't really understand what it meant other than his father yelling it at him when hew as drunk off firewhiskey and hurling objects at him while blaming him for his mothers death. He shuddered and tried to tune them out.

Next was Olivander's which he was excited for but it also had his stomach rolling. What if the wand he received wasn't up to his fathers standards? What if that would make him less in the publics eye thus angering his father further? But no he couldn't think like that, wouldn't let himself. He would deal with it when the time came. He would not work himself up with the 'What ifs' because he would be at that all day. 

Draco followed his father silently into the store, trying to peek around without being obvious and making his father notice him. He looked up to see a man at the counter, greeting his father. He was an older pale man with piercing eyes that turned their focus to Draco.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mr Malfoy." The man said as his hands started moving towards stacks of wands, seeming to be searching for something. "Seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Lucius coughed at that but other wise said nothing. He didn't like when Draco's mother was brought up in conversation. "Ah, here we are." He handed Draco a wand out of a box and Draco looked down at it. Olivander made a noise. "Well give it a wave." Draco swished his wrist and suddenly boxes were falling down around them. His father was muttering under his breath while quickly taking the wand out of his hand and handing it back. "Apparently not." Olivander looked up towards another set of boxes. Grabbing another he headed back towards them. "Perhaps this." He handed it over. Draco proceeded to try to swish his wrist again only to break some glass near by. Olivander was the one to quickly grab the wand this time. "No. No definitely not." He went to the back end of some cupboards and Draco could hear him whisper. "I wonder." He slowly turned to look at the boy before making his mind up and moving forward with the next box. He slowly presented the wand to Draco. As soon as the wand touched his fingers it was like a pleasant shock running up his body, or falling asleep in the warm sun. He would almost say the air even smelled better for a few seconds and that everything seemed to glow. As quickly as it had started, it had ended. He wondered if he had just imagined it. The look on Olivander and his fathers faces told him he hadn't. "Curious. Very Curious." The old man said looking about a bit before back at him.

"Sorry but whats curious?" Draco asked timidly earning a glare from his father but Olivander paid the older Malfoy no mind.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr Malfoy. It so happens that the phoenix, who's tail feather that resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other." Draco's father was gripping his cane hard and that made him almost tell Mr Olivander that he need not continue talking and that he was fine without a wand but he couldn't remove the lump in his throat to say anything so the man continued. "It is curious that you should be destined for this wand. When its brother gave you that scar."

Dracos hands immediately twitched as though they would move to touch the scar but he knew better than to try in public with his father. "And who owned that wand?" His father would never talk about what happened to his mother, only that it was his fault and that he deserved the scar on his forehead as a reminder that he was the reason his mother was dead. He had to know how he had gotten the scar.

Lucius made a tsking noise and quickly left the store but Olivander paid him no mind. "We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Malfoy. It is not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible, but great." Draco shivered as he slowly took the wand from the older wizards hands and slowly left the shop. His father was no where to be seen.

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

He had look for his father for a while but had slowly given up and went back to the task of trying to finish gathering his things that he needed from his list. He put off wondering if a broom would be too much and would get him in trouble and instead went towards the few other shops he needed. He still had to get a pewter cauldron, a set of crystal phials and his uniforms. He quickly gathered the few remaining items and headed off towards Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions.

He curiously peeked through the door before stepping in. The only other person he could see in the shop besides Madam Malkins was a young girl. She was currently being fitted for a robe. "Just a minute dear and I will be right with you." Madam Malkins called over her shoulder and Draco mumbled and affirmative.

He slowly walked around the shop, taking in the different designs some cloaks had. He couldn't ever see his father allowing him to have anything so fantastic but he could dream while the man wasn't there. His dreaming quickly got him into trouble though when he wasn't watching when he moved forward and knocked over a vase, breaking it on the ground. He let out a high whimper and both women were over to him at once.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Madam Malkins was quickly looking him over to make sure he didn't hurt himself and quickly did a double take when she realized who he was with his scar peeking out from behind his bangs.

The other girl who looked to be the same age as him with bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes, quickly mumbled something while flicking her wand and the vase was made right and put back on its perch. Draco's mouth fell open. How had she already known how to do that? She smiled at him when she saw him looking and held out her hand. "Hello, Im Hermione Granger."

"H-hello. Im Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said taking her hand and shaking it. Her face turned to shock for a minute. "Holy cricket, your Draco Malfoy." His cheeks turned red as he took back his hand. "Yes. I did just say that."

At that she looked a little sheepish. "Sorry."

He smiled. "No its ok. Ive been getting that a lot today." They shared a smile.

Madam Malkins straightened herself up and cleared her throat. "Ok you two, now that the excitement is all done lets move on to uniforms!" She clapped her hands in excitment and the two just shrugged at each other while following her.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Once they had what they needed they both headed toward the platform. As they walked he kept looking for platform 9 and 3/4 and he couldn't figure out if such a thing really existed.

"Have you ever seen this done before?" Hermione asked as they strolled along. They were becoming fast friends.

"No I cannot say that I have. Does 9 and 3/4 really exist?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"Oh yes of course. Its just a bit of magic. You have to run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Ive been watching people do it all day to figure it out." He had to give it to Hermione, she was really smart for figuring that out on her own.

He watched her go first and it was amazing to see her just blend in to the wall and then vanish. He steeled his nerves as he went next. He stepped back a bit and then ran with his cart. He braced himself for a crash even though he had saw Hermione go through he still couldn't quite believe it. There was a bit of darkness and then he was on the other side standing next to Hermione as they both looked at the train in awe. "Lets board, shall we? Maybe we can get a cabin to ourselves."

He followed her along as they found a cabin and quickly stored their things. As soon as they were getting ready to sit a boy with ginger hair and freckles peaked his head around the door. "Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." He said yes before he even thought of asking Hermione if she was ok with it and just smiled sheepishly at her.  

"Im Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger." She nodded at him.

"Im Draco Malfoy." He braced himself a bit for the reaction.

And sure enough the boys eyes got bigger and he stared a little harder at Draco. "So....So its true. I mean do you really have the...the..." And he started waving his hand towards his forhead.

"You mean this?" He asked lifting his bangs to show his scar.

"Wicked." The boys smiled at each other and Hermione just rolled her eyes while mumbling 'boys' under her breath.

The trolley cart rolled up and a woman asked if they wanted anything. Hermione just looked down at her hands and Ron held up a sandwhich that he looked sad at while he said no thank you. Draco felt in his pocket for a lot of coin he still had. He pulled it out. "We'll take the whole cart."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They were winding down on their candy when Ron decided to try a spell to turn his rat yellow which didn't work at all. Hermione scoffed. Draco was too busy trying to catch his chocolate frog to pay them much mind.

"Are you sure thats even a real spell? Its not a very good one is it?" She pulled out her wand. "Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they have all worked for me." She pointed her wand at Draco's frog and he waited for it to explode. "Accio Chocolate frog." Instead it went flying to Hermione's outstretched palm. Both boys stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment. "We had bettered change into our robes, we'll be arriving shortly. Oh and Ron?" The boy turned to look at her warily. "You have a bit of dirt on your nose. Right there." She said pointing and giggling while Ron scrubbed at his nose.

Draco had a feeling he had made his first friends but he also had a feeling that they were probably going to get in a lot of trouble this school year. He didn't know how right he was in that thought. All he hoped for was that none of it would be found out by his father.

He stared out the window as they were slowly coming upon a castle. Hogwarts. It felt like finally coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as stated I was graciously given the ability to write this, so I hope it held up to par with what the poster wanted. I hope to do more chapters but I am not sure how many and if I should try to end up breaking them up into years or events or even how to really progress so suggestions are welcome. This one I tried to get out quickly as more of a test but if the length is good I could continue this way or have the next chapter be the rest of first year but only the important parts. Let me know what you think. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Some conversations may sound familiar as I have taken them from the movie. Example would be most of Olivanders opening dialog with slight changes to fit the new story line. And for the sake of my sanity I am just saying that Hermione knows accio now instead of later which isn't accurate. Sorry no Harry yet but he will be in the next chapter.


	2. The Boy With Darkness In His eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be Harry's point of view. 
> 
> Harry grows up in a loving household but do to his Aunt, Uncle and cousins bullying he starts dabbling in things he probably shouldn't. His godfather knows what hes doing but just smirks from a distance as he slightly approves of Harry giving the muggles a taste of their own medicine. He sometimes even slips Harry his wand so he can practice. Sirius knows its against the rules for a child under 11 to possess a wand and try to practice magic but he figures if Harry is under his watchful eye then it should be fine. If James is turning a blind eye to it after he caught Harry exploding a cake on Dudley, well then Sirius thinks he has his blessing. Harry for the main part does try to stick to potions to cause boils or turn hair green so that his mother is none the wiser but he does feel like when he gets his own wand he will already be superb at it. And if when they go to Diagon Alley to pick up supplies, he slips away down to a darker Alley where they sell books on forbidden magic, magic that will really put the muggles in line, well thats between him and the shop keepers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So though Harry isn't the boy who lived he is still getting bullied by his family. Sirius didn't go to Azkaban since Peter didn't turn the Potters over. Sirius is still up to old tricks and likes that Harry pulls pranks but he doesn't realize how far Harry wants to take it. The marauders were all about pranks but never anything too serious. Well except when it came to Snape. So somethings will be totally different in this series and please bare with me while I try to figure out how I want to go with it. Remus and Sirius are always referred to as Harry's 'uncles'. He knows that they aren't blood related but they may as well be.

Harry was suddenly shocked away as blinds were pulled back with blinding sunlight coming in and a body suddenly jumping on his bed and shaking him around. He groaned and ttried to pull his pillow over his head but it was quickly yanked away as another body joined the first on the bed and started bouncing too. "No. None of that. Its too early." He whined pitifully.

"But Harry don't you know what day it is?" His mother asked in her beautiful soprano voice that his father, under his completely sappy and smitten moment would say sounded like bells on angels wings. Whatever that means. 

His fathers voice was deeper than his mothers but not as deep as Sirius's and it was right in his ear as he tried to keep his eyes shut tight against the sun and the hopeful thought that if he couldn't see them they would go away. It wasn't the case. "Come on champ. Think about what day it is. What have we been excited about all week?'

Harry quickly sat up, all drowsiness forgot as he looked as his beautiful mother with her red hair up in a bun and his father who he was looking more and more like every day. "School!" He cried excitedly and tackled them both back on the bed. His mother and father laughed as they wrestled a bit before settling.

"So are you going to start getting ready Harry? Your Uncle Sirius and Remus want to meet us at The Leaky Cauldron for breakfast and then they want to come with us to pick up all of your supplies." His mother rolled quickly off the bed to go start getting ready herself but for swatting at his bum quickly to get him moving. "And dont try to sneak poptarts before we go. Those aren't a good breakfast on the first day of school."

As soon as she had walked around the door and out of sight, James pulled a packet of poptarts out of his pajama top. "Well will you look at that. I wonder how those got there?" He and Harry laughed a minute before his mother quick as a snake popped back around the door and made them disappear with a flick of her want.

"James Potter! If you do not get that cute behind in the shower and quit trying to give our son contraband food I will turn you purple for his first day of school and possibly the rest of the week." His fathers eyes widened in horror as he quickly scrambled after his mother with Harry's laughter following them down the hall.

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Once they had apparated in front of The Leaky Cauldron he was immediately caught up in a hug bear hug of a man that still smelled of wet dog. Harry didn't ever think that smell would leave him, but he didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around the man to return the hug.

"Sirius put the boy down, you're going to crush him and then what will we tell the headmaster? Sorry your pupil couldn't make it as his Uncle has squeezed the life out of him." Remus quickly walked up and tugged Harry out of his uncles arms. His uncle gave him a wink and let Remus have his turn with a much gentler hug. "Are you ready for breakfast and then the fun day you have ahead?"

Harry shook his head yes. "Of course I am. Its all everyone has been talking about for months after all." The group laughed around him.

"Alright then lets head inside for a full English to get you going for the day and then we can start shopping!" Sirius said, acting as if he was the excited student getting ready for his first day of school. Harry only laughed and followed the group inside.

Breakfast was actually a quicker event than normal since they had a lot to do for the day but he enjoyed it non the less. His uncles were telling them of some things that they had been getting up to. Remus was a teacher roaming to different schools as he couldn't find one that he liked enough to stick with. Sirius was an Auror and partner with his father and all Harry could think about was how he wanted to follow in their footsteps. They always reeled him in with stories of catching the dark wizards doing forbidden magic and how exciting it was when they had to duel to get them in. His mother made a disdainful noise as she had wished they went into something safer. She herself worked at St Mungos as a med witch. It was also exciting to Harry but not as much as his father and uncles jobs. Who wouldn't want to chase around bad guys all day. His only problem was that they probably wouldn't approve of the books he had been reading and attempting to practice since they were essentially dark magic themselves, but he didn't think he had much to worry about. Even if they did find out they were family and surely he wouldn't get in that much trouble. Besides he figured he would only ever use the magic in self defense, say against an older cousin who didn't know how to keep his fists to himself. Surely that was justified.

The group had quickly finished their breakfast and made their way to Diagon Alley. Harry was so excited he was almost jumping out of his skin. The first order of business was to get his parchment, ink and quill. His mother and Remus debated on the quality of the items, how many he would actually need and if they should just extras just in case. Remus being a teacher definitely helped in these matters. He looked around the shop. He had been here before when his mother had gone shopping but now it was time for him to pick up supplies and it was terribly exciting for him. His eyes caught on his father and Sirius whispering in a corner. He snuck behind some shelves to try to listen in. It was never good when they looked so serious.

"You know he must be starting school this year too. Maybe if we have Harry befriend the boy we can keep an eye on him." Sirius whispered to James. His Uncle was always in a playful mood so to see him looking worried bothered Harry. Who were they talking about?

"I don't really want Harry anywhere near this. Im sure the boy is fine and with You Know Who being gone Im sure everything will be fine but its Harry. He always ends up a in trouble and if he's around Draco Malfoy Im sure he will end up in even more. The boys a pureblood, probably with the same views as his father so I doubt he would take kindly to Harry when hes not a pure blood." James rubbed at the bridge of his nose under his glasses in a move similar to what Harry did when he was tired.

Sirius snorted. "Harry gets into trouble because hes a little clone of you. Hes bound to end up the same way we did in school and we turned out fine." James chuckled and shook his head but didn't argue against Sirius's point. "Look the boy couldn't have had an easy life, not with all that happened. Harry would probably be a good friend for him and if that also means the Order can keep and eye on him, well thats a bonus."

James shook his head. "Im not using my son to spy for the Order. The war is over Sirius, we don't need to keep up with the cloak and dagger bit. If Harry befriends him on his own thats one thing but Im not going to tell my son who he needs to be around."

Sirius held up his hands like he meant no harm. "Fine James, hes your child. But if you think for one second that the death eaters are done then your are being foolish and I never took you for a fool."

They started to walk towards the front so Harry hurried and scurried back to his mother and Remus as they were finishing the purchases. "Ready to go get your books Harry?" His mother asked and smiled down at him. Remus was carrying the brunt of their purchase before he used reducio and tucked them into a satchel. "Looks like we have a bit to get in that department. Hmmm. The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection. Good lord are you even going to have time to sleep? Remus tell me we didn't have this many books when we were first years."

Remus snorted. "I think we had more, Lily. Especially you since I remember you carrying around extras 'just for light reading' I remember you saying." His mother smiled sheepishly.

"So books and then what?" Harry asked in anticipation. He was wanting to head straight to the wand shop. He couldn't wait to get one for himself, his very own wand. His mother and Remus smiled as they could see where he really wanted to go.

His father and Sirius had just walked up to catch the tail end of that conversation. "Maybe we should divide and conquer, love?" James asked his wife. "I am worried we will run out of time. You and Remus can go get the books and Sirius and I will take Harry to get his pestle, phials and an owl. We can meet up at the wand shop after, yeah?"

Lily smiled a him warmly before pecking him on the lips. "Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The pestle and phials were easy enough to get and if they snuck into Honeydukes for some fire imps and chocolate frogs, well no one had to know.

"Awe I got Dumbledore again. I always feel like he is silently judging me every time I get him." Sirius whined at James who just laughed.

"Well with how many times you ended up in his office I couldn't see why he would judge you at all." James said sarcastically as he and Harry snickered.

Sirius threw the card at them. James just made it disappear. "Fine be that way. We had bettered go get the owl if we want to beat Lily and Remus to Olivander's."

They headed into Eeylops Owl Emporium and took a look around. Harry was mesmerized by the different colors of the owls. They had a small brown one at home called Honey and she was fine and well but Harry had always wanted his own owl and now he was finally getting one. While he was dazed looking around he didn't notice his father and uncle sneaking up behind him. They both spoke at the same time. "Happy Birthday Harry!" He quickly turned to see a cage between them holding a snow white owl who peered at him in curiosity. "You didn't think we forgot did you?" His father asked.

"N-no. I just thought that with it being the first day of school and with being busy that we weren't going to be doing anything. Is that owl for me?" He reached his hand slowly out to the cage. The owl sat still for a minute before leaning forward to rub her beak against his hand then nibble at his fingers.

"Of course! A perfect present for you first day of school, right?" Sirius asked, his tone betraying him. He had hoped they made the right choice in picking out Harry's owl for him. They had special ordered her and he hoped Harry would like her.

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly looking up at them. "She's beautiful!" He stroked down her beak a few more times before taking the cage from them. The owl tucked her head under her wing and quickly went to sleep. "Thank you so much." He said earnestly.

The older men beamed at each other, glad that they had done well. "What are you going to call her?"

He thought about it for a minute, going back to some of the books he had read. "Hedwig." He decided after remembering it in A History Of Magic which he had already been skimming before the school year.

"Perfect." The men smiled at him before motioning him on so they could head to Olivander's.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Olivander peered at him over his shoulder while he was rummaging through stacks of wand boxes. He kept mumbling to himself and Harry looked to his parents for reassurance. They smiled down at him.

He knew his fathers wand was 11", mahogany with a Wampus cat hair core that his family had gone to America to get and his father still blushed about not having an Olivander's wand to this day. His mothers was 10 1/4", willow with a unicorn tail hair core. He wonder which type of wand he would get. He had tried a few so far but none of them had worked to his benefit. He was starting to get a little worried that none would call out to him, that none would claim him.

Olivander stepped down from the latter he was on and headed towards them with another box, humming to himself in approval. Harry stood a little straighter as he approached. "This one my boy. I have a good feeling about this one." He held out the box to Harry and he opened it. "10", hawthorn with a unicorn hair core." Olivander told him as he pulled the wand out of the box. Immediately his hand felt a warmth that started to spread through his body and a slight shiver ran through him. "Ah yes that seems to be right. Give it a swish."

Harry raised his arm. "Lumos." The wand lite up quickly and his family clapped.

"I see we have already been practicing proper form for spells." Olivander said looking Harry up and down. "Very good to practice. That wand seems to have taken to you."

Harry felt a tingle from the wand again. "Yes I think it has."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They left the Alley with everything Harry had needed and headed towards the platform. His parents showed him how to get through and he followed pushing his cart full of supplies. His uncles followed after. He boarded the train with prideful tears threatening to spill from his mothers eyes and his father and uncles clearing their throats so they didn't get as emotional. They all said their good byes and he was off to find a cabin of his own.

He came upon one that had a boy frantically searching for something. "Hello." He said startling the boy. "Do you mind if I share the cabin with you? The others are looking a bit full."

The boy nodded. "Yes sure. I am just looking for my toad, Trevor. Have you seen a toad around?" When Harry shook his head the boy got a sad look on his face but quickly straightened himself and held out his hand. "Im Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter." He said shaking the boys hand. "I can help you look for your toad if you would like?"

Neville smiled. "That would be lovely. Thank you Harry."

And with that his first friend was made while searching for a toad named Trevor.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the problem when I write sometimes is that I want to be super accurate and with this fic I may be going overboard. I have looked up every store, every book and every spell along with scenes from the movie and chapters from the book to make it a bit more cannon which means its going to take me forever to write this. Send cookies and love while I lose my sanity.
> 
> The Order is still a thriving thing. I don't really know how to write Peter yet since he was horrible in the books and I don't really plan on changing his character but I don't know what to do with him. He clearly didn't turn over the Potters so I dont know where that leaves him. Bellatrix is the one that turned over the Malfoys as that would be in her character to do. Im not sure how to have Snapes character either. So its all up in the air at the moment. Send ideas if you would like as I am always up for suggestion and take everything into consideration. 
> 
> As stated previously, this is unbeta'd so every mistake is my own.
> 
> Edit: While I have been appreciating ideas and help with things I must state that I am not going to change my story to fit one persons specific wants. We are two chapters in and I am suddenly hit with the urge to not continue because I will not meet everyones wants and will be criticized for it. If you are having problems with my story and want a completely different version then please go ask the original poster on tumblr if you are able to write the story also, I will not be mad if you do and that way it will meet everything that you want. Thank you.


	3. Spoilin' For A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run in with some pure bloods before the sorting ceremony leaves Draco slightly shaken and unsure of what to do in the situation he has found himself in. Harry is extremely glad he got to practice some stinging hexes on Dudley before arriving to school. 
> 
>  
> 
> The sorting was a slight disaster and Draco had thought that maybe if he kept quiet he could get away with it. Having his godfather witness the sorting pretty much sealed his doom. The fact that he didn't know what to do with himself in a different house had barely even crossed his mind yet. 
> 
> Harry was angry. Sure Slytherin was a good house, would get him to places he wanted to be but it wasn't the house his father and uncles were in. It wasn't where he should be. And being stuck with the gits he had faced in the hallway earlier just made him that much angrier. They were already trying to taunt him but they didn't know who they were messing with. 
> 
> Classes start and both Draco and Harry are unhappy to have potions with Snape on the list, for different reasons but they were still both unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Snape. He will be causing trouble as always. Somethings are the same and somethings are different. I am still going to be trying to match the original story up to a point for a few chapters while I figure out how much I want to change, and there will be change because the dynamic is different. I appreciate your patience and help that you are giving me while I am doing this.  
> The boys are not happy with the houses they are in. Draco because he is scared of his father and Harry because its not where he wanted. And Harry is going to get a bit darker in this chapter. Making friends is going to be hard for the boys. 
> 
> Im going to try to keep up with the theme of doing both Harry and Draco's points of view for as long as I can. Im probably gonna have problems when they interact but I think I can manage through it.

Draco stretched as he got off the train with Hermione and Ron. A very large man was walking up and down the platform yelling for first years to follow him. He and Ron shared a look. "Do you think hes a giant?" Draco whispered, quickly getting in line with all the others to follow the man.

"No way mate. I've seen illustrations of giants and hes still to small. But I've never really heard of a half giant." Ron said puzzled.

Hermione elbowed them both in the ribs. "Shhh. Its rude to talk about people behind their backs." The boys looked at her sheepishly as they said sorry.

They followed the man to a water front where boats were waiting with lanterns hanging in the center. It was dark out now that they had arrived and even trying to look beyond the water to where they would end up was hard but the three got into a boat anyway and held on as it took off. They heard whispered 'wows' and voices of awe as they got closer to the castle with lights floating in the air all around it. Draco looked at his friends and smiled in excitement.

When they finally made their way inside and up the set of stairs toward their destination, they were met by and elderly witch. She was a taller woman with fair skin, black hair and green eyes that sparkled behind her glasses. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said smiling as she waited for everyone to become quiet. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She looked around the room making sure she still had everyones attention. "Now while your'e here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She dusted off her robes. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She headed off into the hall.

Not moments after she had left a girl and two boys started talking rather loudly. "So its true that Draco Malfoy gets to come to Hogwarts this year." He heard mumbles around him as students started to stare at him. He started to feel himself try and make himself smaller so maybe they would stop looking at him so much. He could already tell he was not going to like it when his name was called often and the staring would follow. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." The girl said, walking around to stand in front of him. "And Im Pansy Parkinson." She said that like he was supposed to know who they were. She huffed. "Our fathers go to all the social events together." She turned her head slightly and caught sight of Ron. "You will soon learn, Draco, that some wizarding families are better than others. You dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort." She sneered. "I can help you there." She turned back to Draco with a sickly sweet smile and before he could even think to say anything she looked down and let out a screech. "Someone get this blasted toad off my boot." She cried while kicking the offending thing away from her.

A boy cried out and rushed to pick up the toad. "Trevor!" He looked up nervously at Pansy.

"Of course a Longbottom would have a disgusting toad as a pet. Im surprised they even let you in here after your paren-" She didn't finish her sentence before she was screeching again and grabbing at her backside.

A boy with brown floppy hair and green viscous eyes was holding a wand up behind her. "I think stinging hexes are to good for you but Im willing to work with what I have at the moment. Come near Neville again though and I may have more for you." He threatened her.

She glared at him before stomping down the stairs a bit with mutters of 'this wasn't over'. Draco quickly turned to the boys. "Are you and the toad alright." He asked the boy named Neville.

The boy smiled up at him. "Yeah 'm fine. Thanks to Harry." He motioned at the other boy. Draco's eyes were looked over and were locked on shockingly green ones.

He held out his hand. "Im Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at his hand with a frown for a moment before slowly taking it. This is who his father and uncle were talking about? The boy could hardly stand up to the screeching hag, how was he supposed to get Harry into more trouble. "Harry Potter. I would be careful around that one. Purebloods like her are normally nasty snakes. Im actually surprised that you aren't like her." Maybe his father and uncle were wrong.

Draco shivered a little. "No. I dont think Im like her. We may both be purebloods but she seems vile." He paused for a moment. "I forgot that anyone but purebloods could come to the school." His father had always said that only the best could go to Hogwarts and the best in his fathers eyes were always purebloods.

Harry snorted and then Hermione giggled a bit. "Draco, did you think I was a pure blood?" She asked.

He turned in shock. "Your not?"

She shook her head and became a little worried at his look of shock. "No. Both of my parents are muggles."

Draco gasped. "So your a mudblood like my father talks about?"

Hermiones eyes widened and the three boys around her got dark looks on their faces. "Dont call her that!" Harry said, shoving Draco who almost stumbled down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Isn't that what muggle borns are called?" He asked seriously. That was what his father always called them, with disdain in his voice but when wasn't it there.

Ron shook his head. "No. Thats a wretched term to call someone and if you want us to still be friends you had bettered not use it anymore."

Draco was confused but before he could say anything the witch from earlier was back. "Were ready for you now. Follow me."

Draco walked behind Hermione and Ron trying to gather his wits. Harry glared from behind him thinking that he may have to deal with Draco to just like he did with the other rotten pureblood.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They entered the hall to see four long tables lined with students all the way down to the end of the room. Candle floated above their head, suspended by nothing but magic and the night sky above it. Draco could hear Ron and Hermione discussing it ahead of him but he kept his distance. They finally reached the end of the hall where a stool was placed with a witches pointy hat on top.

The witch had them stop at the front and turned for an older man to speak.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." The man had long white hair and a long white beard to match. His robes were of a mahogany color, along with his hat perched atop his head. His hands were placed on the table in front of him as he leaned over to make sure he had the students attention. "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bound to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Everyone quickly turned to look at 'Mr Filch' before turning back to face Dumbledore. Some students were sharing odd looks with each other over what was said. Draco himself was a little confused but chose to ignore it for now.

Harry was completely suspicious as soon as the words had left the older wizards mouth. What exactly would be in a school full of children that could end up killing them? There was no way parents would be sending kids into a death trap, so what were they really hiding? The witch from earlier cleared her throat and began to speak again. "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She picked up the sorting hat in demonstration before looking at a list on parchment in her hand.

The first few who were called up acted shy and nervous and were mumbling to themselves a bit. Then she called Hermione's name. The witch looked back at Ron and gave Draco a brief glance before heading to the seat. The hat talked to itself a bit before finally yelling out Gryffindor. The table cheered as they had for all the others and she went to take her seat. The next name called was Ron's. He slowly made his way up. The hat commented on another Weasly saying it knew just what to do with him and placed him in Gryffindor as well. Draco felt his palms break out into a slight sweat.

Next was Neville. Harry looked on from the crowd as his friend was placed in Gryffindor. Slightly surprising since he seemed shy and reserved. But Harry clapped for him all the same. Then Harry's name was called. He headed up and took his seat. "Lots of promise in this head. Yes you may be going places with the right guidance, but so many choices. Where to put you?" The hat was talking to itself. Harry thought of all he wanted to accomplish even some of the darker things he needed to do to protect people and hoped that the hat would put him in the right place for that. He still wanted to be in Gryffindor like his father and Uncles but before he could barely think on that the hat called out, "Slytherin!" He sat there shocked a little, then turned his head to the clapping table. He noticed the bullies from earlier sitting there with their arms crossed. Great.

Draco was worried. The boy from earlier, the one that got so angry, had just been sorted into his house. He feared of even looking at him when when he would finally be sorted into the house. He didn't want to see the hate in his eyes. Before he could dwell on it too much, his name was called. A hush fell over the crowd and some teachers perked up to look at him better. He was slowly getting used to the attention but that did not mean that he liked it. As he made his way up his eyes widened a bit as he saw his godfather at the end of the table, eyeing him cooley. It was silly really. He had known that Severus was a teacher here, he had been helping Draco get prepared to take his class after all. He still wasn't sure if teaching him had been a benefit to Draco or to himself so that his godson didn't make him look like a fool, but he had been happy none the less to spend time with the man. He was reserved but not unkind to Draco. He smiled at him as he turned to take his seat. The hat talked to itself like it did with all the others. Draco looked out at all the faces sitting at the tables and was slightly sad about his fate. The people he had wanted to call his friends were sitting at a different table, different house from where he would be and all he could think about was apologizing. He hadn't realized that his father had been saying a bad thing, though really everything he ever said to or about Draco had been bad. But maybe if he could talk to them he could get them to explain things. Help him maybe not end up like his father, the vicious and cruel man that Draco was afraid of. Before he had even finished the thoughts in his head the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" He sat there with his eyes wide in shock. This couldn't be happening. His father would kill him. The table was clapping and the witch was urging him on. Before he took his seat he sent pleading eyes up to his godfather, hoping that he wouldn't relay the information to his father but his look was unreadable. Draco couldn't couldn't celebrate with the others as he sat there shaking in fear. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry was very disillusioned by the Slytherin dorms. It wasn't really that there was anything wrong with them. The password to get in had been clever and the tour was filled with great information but it was being stuck in the same room as bumbling idiots that had him not enjoying his experience. It had started with light shoving on the way down into the depths of Hogwarts towards their dorm. Then came the tripping. That was easy to dodge because they were predictable and it got easier to shove back but once they had reached the dorms and been showed where they were staying all bets seemed to be off. The two boys had faced him with their wands drawn and he had gotten his out just as fast. The boys looked at him with snarls on their lips but made no move to do anything. Harry stood their ready and waited. And waited and waited and then he finally realized they didn't know what to do. They probably knew very basic spells and after his stinging hexes from earlier they were probably worried about what he actually knew. He smirked which seemed to anger them but they still made no move. He decided that he was going to muster up all the bravado he had and lay down the ground walls.

"Here's the deal fellas. You clearly know that I have more spells up my sleeves than the little one I used in the hall. Not to mention my vast knowledge of potions that will make you regret your rotten life. So what were going to do is call the dorm room off limits. You don't want to be scared to fall asleep at night being in the same room as me and I don't want to have to mess with poisoning you. Deal?" His smile was all teeth.

The boys looked at each other for a moment before one spoke up. He didn't know which as he hadn't quite caught their names earlier but he was going to go with dumb and dumber at the moment. "And who says you know more spells that us?"

Harry's smile couldn't get any wider. "If you want to test it be my guest but know that negates the deal I just laid out and I will be coming for you."

Dumb and Dumber shared another look before Dumber spoke. "Fine but you wont get Pansy to agree to those terms. As soon as you step in the common room she'll get you." He laughed like the evil villain he was pretending to be and it just sounded pathetic to Harry.

He tucked his wand away as the others had as well and folded his arms. "Let her try." He had to come up with a plan for that pesky pug of a girl. For now stinging hexes would work but he wanted something more. He would look at his books later and come up with a plan.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Draco was in a daze as they walked up flight after flight of stairs to the Gryffindor dorms. He remembered there being a lady in a portrait asking for a password that he barely caught before being led in and showed around the common room and then up to their rooms. His bed ended up being next to Ron's who still wouldn't meet his gaze. He was already going to be in trouble with his father, probably going to get the cane when he went back on holiday, but he couldn't stand not having anyone to talk to now. At home he at least had Dobby and occasionally Severus but now he felt like he had no one. He felt like he was in that cold, empty closet that posed as a room with no one around to even here him cry and he couldn't stand it.

He gathered up his little bit of courage and walked over to where Ron was digging through his trun. "R-ron?" He cleared his voice as he stuttered out the other boys name. Ron turned to him a bit wary but waited for him to speak. "I didn't mean to offend Hermione. Or you or anyone. That is just what I have heard my father call witches and wizards from muggle familys so thats what I thought they were all called. I don't really understand what it means and Im so sorry that I've hurt you both."

Draco almost flinched back from the sneer on Ron's face until he realized it wasn't aimed at him as the boy spoke. "Of course your father would be using terms like that. My family may be purebloods too but we don't run in the same circles as Lucius Malfoy." His face eased back out to a normal look. "Just don't use that anymore and apologize to Hermione and you should be good."

Draco gave a tentative smile. "You aren't mad at me"

Ron snorted. "Oh I mad the word left your lips but if you don't even understand what it means then thats not your fault. We just have to help you understand things is all."

"What does it mean Ron? My father wasn't....nice when used it but thats the way he always acts so I wasn't aware that somethings he said would actually be bad."

"Its a racist term that means that they have muddy or dirty blood because they aren't pureblooded or come from any line of witches or wizards. It means that they are less because they came from muggles." Ron stared intently watching Dracos reaction.

Draco for his part winced. "But I dont think that of Hermione at all. Shes the smartest person we know!"

Ron snorted again. "I like how you said we. I could know smarter people." They both looked at each other and laughed. Ron sobered quickly though. "But what if it wasn't Hermione. What if it was another muggle born witch or wizard? How would you treat them?"

Draco actually had to think about that. He knew how his father would want him to act and what would happen if his father found out that he wasn't behaving in a way fit of Malfoys but he also knew that his father was not a great man. No man that would lock his child away after beating them could be. "I think I would be fine with them as long as they weren't gits." He laughed a little. "I don't really care where they come from. I know that father....he wouldn't be happy but he isn't here right now."

That appeared to be the correct answer for Ron as he beamed at Draco. "Alright come on, lets head to the common room. I want to watch you try to apologize to Hermione as she hexes you."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The day had dragged on a bit and he was starting to feel a little tired by his last class. Hermione had only thrown one hex at him but it had still hurt. It was worth it for her smile and saying that they were still friends. Draco honestly didn't know what he would do without them now but he also didnt know what to do about his father at this point. Which brought him to why he was dreading his last class of the day. Potions. With Severus. Surely he had already sent an owl to Draco's father, telling him of the sorting and Draco was waiting for the fall out. He slowly walked into the halfway full class and took a seat next to Neville who he had also apologized to and actually became slight friends with. The boy was strange but nice. Draco was just glad to know one person in the class.

Harry had been dodging the pug face, as he was now referring to her as, all day. Every corner he tried to turn it seemed like she was intent on popping up at. There had been minor scraps, the same as on the way to the dorms but so far now huge duels which was good since he hasn't had that class yet. He could throw them but not while someone else was throwing them too. He sighed as he draped his books over his shoulder and walked into potions. Another great thing to look forward too. His father and even Sirius had already warned him about Snape. Or Snivellus as his uncle called him while his father laughed. He smirked at that memory. Apparently the man had made himself a nuisance around Harry's mother which of course his father and uncle didn't take kindly too. They told Harry of all the pranks that they had done to the man and after their laughter had ended and they sobered they warned Harry that the man may hold a grudge. Walking into the classroom he could see that they had been correct.

"Potter. I should have expected that you would barely make it to class on time. Do not make it a habit, not that I expect much from you as it is." Snapes lip curled in displeasure. "Take a seat Potter." He motioned to the only seat open next to Neville....and the dirty pureblood from earlier. Harry frown and moved as Snape had instructed and pulled out his book as the man continued. 

"Open your books and turn to page 394."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have figured out what I want to do with Snape. Its not going to be pretty but I think it will make for a good plot twist eventually. Snape was still in love with Lily but what was his relationship with Narcissa? *Game show voice* Stay tuned to find out!  
> I have been discussing with Sunsetwarrior about honeydukes in the first chapter and I'll just post it here as well so maybe you guys can help out and give input. Honeydukes is located in Hogsmeade and not Diagon Alley. I was thinking with a 'muggle' brain that oh maybe the candy store can be a franchise since Im not aware of any other candy stores in Diagon Alley but want to keep that bit of mischief in there. The problem with that is that wizards and witches probably dont franchise things. They normally work hard for one of a kind items that people come from all over the world for. Sure its candy and who knows if they franchise it or not but I thought I would maybe discuss it to see what people think. Sunsetwarrior says there may be an icecream shop that I can turn it into if I can find it but if I can't should I leave it as is, make up a new candy store, or take that part out completely? 
> 
> And a pleasant thank you to the people who have subscribed, kudo's, left nice messages or even just read the fic. I hope you continue to like what I have written.
> 
> Also if people have better titles for chapters that they want to run by me that would be great because Im just gonna go with song names right now. Maybe we can make it a game of guess that song. Who knows.
> 
> Happy reading.


	4. Stiff Upper Lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disastrous first potions class where the boys almost blow up the room, Snape keeps the boys back and things escalate. 
> 
> Quidditch turns out to be a dangerous sport, no matter who's team you are on. 
> 
> And who suddenly has it out for Draco? And does Harry actually care about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know anything about Harry Potters version of potions. I tried to look at lists of ingredients for them but Im not sure what I pick even go together but oh well. I at least didn't pick anything that was used in later years so Im proud of that.  
> So Im re-watching the movies since I can't find my books (they must be packed away already as we are trying to move) but I at least have the movies. So I love the ghosts but I don't think they will show up first year and not at all when they will. I also skipped the troll. Probably wont be worrying about how they get house points or even about the cup at the end I think.  
> Things are changing more now in this chapter than the originals but somethings will still be the same again. I fancy them and wont be changing them.  
> I am sad that I missed the chance to put Snapes speech from first year because it was so sassy but oh well.

Of course they would get assigned as partners, Harry thought bitterly. It just seemed to be his luck, ending up with bad eggs everywhere he looked. At least this one looked like he may not cause any problems. He seemed almost worried about Harry. Good, he thought. He should be. He had slammed his books on the table loudly, making the other jump and had to hide his smile at that. Yeah he wasn't so hard to take care of as the others.

Draco was trying to find the courage to talk to Harry about what had happened earlier. His reaction had been the most violent and loud out of the bunch and he had a feeling trying to get him to accept his apology may not work or go very well at all. But he needed to do it. He needed to not be like his father. At least here he could pretend that everything was fine and he was normal. Normal people didn't have hate in their hearts.

Before he could speak Severus was already giving instructions on how to start the potion. "Gather your ingriedients off the shelves and do not begin until I say." He walked past their table and sneered down at Harry. "And try not to make a mess." Harry just glared back and it seemed like they would stay that way until Draco cleared his throat and broke them out of their trance.

He moved quickly to start gathering the ingredients before Severus or Harry could start another confrontation. Harry soon joined him looking over the shelves. Draco decided to try for a conversation now. It was as good a time as any. "I'm sorry Severus was...disagreeable. It was probably my fault, dont take it to heart." He tried to smile at the other but he had such a dark look on his face that his lips dropped.

"You mean Snape. Oh no, the toad has always had it out for my family."

Draco almost saw red. "Don't you talk about him like that! He may seem to be cold but he is truly caring."

Harry laughed meanly. "Of course a tosser like you would throw in with his lot."

"His lot? He is my god father and I am proud of that. I didn't know what Mudblood had meant earlier and was going to apologize once I had found out but now I see there isn't a point. You are just as nasty as those you room with." Before Harry could retort, Draco quickly gathered up his ingriedents and moved back to the table.

Harry seethed as he grabbed his and followed to where Draco was already looking at the instructions to use the pestle. "I am nothing like them." He hissed between his teeth.

Draco laughed. "Of course you are. You try to act like the great savior when in the end you are just a bully like them. If someone disagrees with you, you get angry and are quick to lash out and if someone doesn't understand something you are quick to jump on them and make them feel like an arse." He turned to glare at the other boy.

"You are and arse!" He slammed his hands on the table top, causing the other students to murmur before going back to their work. "You cannot expect me to believe that you had no idea what that word meant. With you being a pureblood and a Malfoy on top of that there is no way."

Draco hissed. "You don't know anything about me. No one does. My father keeps me locked away in the basement to make sure of that."

Slight shock went across Harry's features but before he could say anything Snape was back. "Do I need to separate you two? I expect you to keep your voice down Potter." He let his eyes linger on Draco for a moment. "I expect better from you in the future. Do not let being partners distract you from what you are capable of." And he quickly strode away to give the next instructions.

"And of course your his favorite." Harry huffed.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Harry side-eyed him. "And why would that be? Your his godson after all."

Draco snorted. "Yes but who knows how long till he disowns me for being a Gryffindor."

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would he do that?"

"My families line have all been in Slytherin. There is not a case where one member of the family has ended up anywhere else. It was expected that I would end up there and when I didn't well...."

Harry nodded. "So how much trouble are you in?" He tried not to be happy that the boy would probably get a punishment since it was one he didn't deserve but he still had his doubts about him.

Draco shuddered a little causing the other boy to look at him. He shifted in his seat a bit. "It will be bad, whatever happens. I will probably be getting a letter by the end of the day." He looked up at Severus. "He probably already knows by now."

Harry followed his line of sight. "You think your godfather turned you in?" He brow furrowed.

"I cant see why he wouldn't. He may be my godfather but....my mother was his best friend. My father always tells me that Im the reason she died so I couldn't see how Severus would actually care for me if that is true."

Harry gaped. "Thats horrible! Why would he say that? I don't understand how a parent could ever treat a child that way." He glared at Snapes back. "And if he did rat you out than hes a right wanker."

Draco snorted and covered his mouth. "Thank you but....hes still my godfather."

"And you still care about him?" Harry questioned. "Even if he turned you in?"

"Yes. I will be disappointed and sad but he has been there more for me than anyone else. Except for Dobby."

"Whats a Dobby?"

"Oh one of our house elves. Hes the only one that will talk to me. Father has forbidden it but Dobby and I can sneak around really well now." He smiles fondly.

"Your father wont let you talk to the elves? Does he let you talk to anyone?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to talk about it. Besides we need to focus on our potion."

Harry was slightly concerned which in itself was alarming. He was already determined to hate this boy because he had acted like the other purebloods, but if he really didn't know any better then his hate was unfounded. And if his father was treating him poorly....Harry hated bullies in all shapes and ages and someones parent treating them like something to be locked away was terrible. He may have to talk to someone about this if it was bad, but he would have to get the kid to open up more. He sighed. He was going to have to try to be friends with him. Great.

Draco made an 'uh oh' noise which caught Harry's attention. "Do you add the beetle eyes too soon?" He looked like a startled cat as he searched Harry's face frantically and it almost made the other boy laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to add them after the castor oil?" He snickered but quickly shut up after the even more panicked look on Draco's face.

"No! You have to put in Dittany first otherwise the potion becomes volatile. How long ago did you do it? I may still be able to save it if I can-" He was cut off as their cauldron exploded in their face with a black sludge running everywhere.

They were trying to wipe it off of their faces with other children laughing at them when they were both grabbed by the scuff of their naps. "You two cant seem to stay out of trouble for one moment." Snape seethed. "You will be staying afterword to clean up this mess and you will not be uttering a word unless you want house points taken away."

The boys just looked at each other from where they had hung in Snapes grasp.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

He was so bloody tired when he returned to the dungeons for bed that he almost forgot to check for the creeps as soon as he entered. Almost. He quickly dodged out of the way of a fist that slammed into the wall behind him. The owner of said fist howled in pain as his friend snickered next to him.

"Are you really going to keep at this until bed? You are lucky we are in the common rooms or our truce would be null and void." Harry ducked under the grabbing arms and ran towards the stairs. "Better luck next time fellas." And off to bed he went.

Draco had never cleaned so many phials in his life. He was used to cleaning everything but somehow his father never brewed potions at home and Draco was happy for that. He never wanted to see another phial again. He also hoped he wouldn't get paired with Potter again. He claimed to be great at potions but unless it was one he already he was atrocious. He had a feeling that learning things didn't come easy to Potter, that he just wanted to know the things he 'needed' right away and be done with the rest. That wouldn't work in the classroom and if they were partners it would bring down Dracos grades. He had to find a way to shake the boy off.

He crawled into bed, fell face first into the pillow and moaned loudly, earning a snort from Ron. "And what have you been doing all night?"

Draco moaned again and finally rolled over to speak. "Cleaning the potions classroom with Potter. He's a bloody idiot."

Ron snickered. "Potter now is it? Hes gotten in your bad graces enough to only go by his first name? What happened with trying to apologize and be friends?"

Draco sat up. "I swear he has a Kneazle between his ears! He doesn't listen to any explanations and just goes off with what hes thinking and then," His voice got louder the more he went, causing Ron to hop over to his bed to quiet him a bit so they wouldn't wake the others. "AND THEN the wanker makes our potion explode."

Ron had to hold back a laugh. "Really? I had heard he was good at potions. Already turned Parkinson's hair white with one."

Draco snorted. "Only the ones he cares to learn. If its nothing he could use in a prank I doubt he cares. We had to stay behind to clean because the potion exploded. It was his fault and I got dragged into it. I have changed my mind and Neville can keep him. I only need four friends anyway." Draco huffed as he laid back down. And then he was thinking. Four friends was more than he had every had so he was very happy to have them, even if Potter wouldn't be joining them.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Flying class was a bit.....strange. They were learning to summon brooms when Neville's took off with him on it. Madam Hooch had tried to stop him with some spells but it didn't work. He was suddenly falling from great height and then Harry was there to catch him, out of no where. Madam Hooch had strong words for him but she said that was the fastest catch she had ever seen and that they should discuss Quidditch when she got back. Before leaving she threatened that if anyone got on their brooms while she was gone they would be expelled. And thats when things really took a turn. Pansy of course had found something of Nevilles and wouldn't hand it over to Harry. She had also knocked his broom far away and took off on hers. The only one still holding a broom had been Draco and he took off without thinking. He saw Harry trying to go for his but he would never make it in time. As soon as Draco got close Pansy threw the ball and he had to quickly grab it before it smashed into a window......and had suddenly found himself accosted by Professor Mcgonagall who quickly had him on the quidditch team before he could even utter a word. Harry and Draco shared a look and then went their separate ways. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry had been trying to catch up to the trio, to try and speak with Draco, when they had gotten stuck on a moving stair case.

"What are we gonna do?" Ron said, clutching the banister.

"They are moving staircases. Its changing." Hermione said the obvious.

"Guess we will just have to go this way." Harry led the way down the hall and through a door.

"Ummmm... I think we aren't supposed to be here." Draco looked around. "Isn't this the third floor?"

Before they could even think about backing out, Filtches cat was blocking the path to the door.

"We need to get out of here before he catches us. This way. Move." Harry started leading the way ahead again and Draco was really starting to hate that. He hated it even more when they ended up in front of a locked door.

"What now? You lead us to a dead end!"

Hermione made an exasperated noise. "Move." She shoved past the boys and pointed her wand at the door. "Alohomora."

The lock quickly opened and they went inside just in time. Filch looked around but seeing no one, retreated.

"Filches gone." Hermione said turning.

"Why do you think this door was locked?" Ron asked turning around with her to look around and noticing Harry and Draco standing completely still in horror.

"And for good reason." Draco said as Harry pointed to the three headed dog laying on the ground if front of them, slowly waking up.

Getting out of there and back down the stairs was a bit of a blur. They were walking towards the Gryffindor dorms with Harry still in tow as they talked.

"What do they think they are doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron huffed as they went down the stairs to try and find the correct one,

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione was a little to excited after their near downfall.

"I don't think anyone was looking at its feet, Hermione." Harry shook his head.

"Yeah a bit preoccupied with its heads." Draco added in, still gasping for breath a bit.

"It case you didn't notice, there were THREE." They shushed Ron as he got loud again.

"It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't their by accident." They stopped a bit off from the portrait that would let them in the dorms. "Its guarding something."

"Guarding something." Harry asked, raising his brow.

"That's right and now if you don't mind Im going off to bed before you all get us killed. Or worse, expelled." And with that she left them in the hallway staring after her.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said to Draco before they started to head in themselves.

"Draco." Harry called. "Can I have a moment?"

Ron, the traitor, just gave him a shrug and left him with the insufferable boy. "Yes?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Look maybe we did get off on the wrong foot. Maybe we should try to work this out."

Draco could have choked on his tongue. "You're just saying this because you want me to help you in potions but that wont work Potter."

Harry gave him a wide eyed look before his eyes narrowed. "I don't need any help in potions."

"Sure you don't. Thats why our potion exploded and we had to stay behind to clean."

"How do I know you didn't do something to sabotage it? I wouldn't put it past you to set it up so you could try and stay back and plead with your godfather for forgiveness." 

Harry knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as Draco's mouth turned into a hard line. "I may be a lot of things but a coward isn't one of them. I will take the consequences as I always have and I don't need you poking your head where it doesn't belong." With that he turned quickly down the hall before Harry could say another word.  

That didn't go the way he had wanted to at all and he hoped he was wrong about the shudder that went through Draco when he said consequences. It wouldn't do for Harry to worry further. At least thats what he kept trying to tell himself.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Quidditch suddenly became everyones lives for a while. It was practice practice practice before the first game. When Draco got off his broom for the day it still felt like he was riding one. His legs wobbled and he tried to steady himself. He thought he was doing fairly well but taking on another team was a whole different thing entirely. And to be facing Potter on the field....he had wanted to avoid him as much as possible but suddenly they were being thrown together again.

He had of course received his fathers letter. It was't a howler. Malfoys didn't do howlers but it was worse than any howler could have ever been. It had talked about all sorts of punishments he would receive over Christmas for besmirching the family name. The words hurt worse than even the owl bite he had received when taking the letter. He couldn't stop shaking at all that day. He had actually gone to his godfather to beg forgiveness and ask why he couldn't have waited to tell his father. When Severus gave him a quizzical look he realized he wasn't the one to tell.

"I would never betray your confidence." He had said as he read the letter. He hadn't been aware of how badly Lucius was treating the boy. "As for this....we can discuss it more when it comes closer to time. For now you must focus on your match today. No Potter shall win with a Malfoy on the field." What was more surprising was when Severus had handed him a Nimbus 2000. He gaped up at the man who just raised his eyebrow and shooed the boy away.

He only wished he had felt as confident as Severus sounded.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

He had won, somehow. It had been really close between them but Draco had pulled through, though at the end right as he was reaching for the snitch his broom was acting up again and he started falling. But he caught it and ended up spitting up the snitch...right in Potters face. The git had given up on chasing the snitch when he saw Draco falling and had caught him. Served him right for trying to be a bloody hero to have spit all over him, but he still grinned anyway.

In the hospital wing Harry, Ron and Hermione all gathered around his bed and spoke in whispers.

"As soon as your broom started moving around we noticed Snape trying to jinx it." Hermione said.

"No thats not possible. Why would he want to do that?" Draco said confused.

"Probably because hes evil?" Harry said, earning a shove from Ron.

"If he had wanted me hurt he could have just tampered with the broom. He was the one to give it to me after all."

"What?" Ron said. "That snake shelled out and got you a Nimbus 2000?"

Draco smiled. "I think my godfather actually cares. There must have been something else wrong."

Harry shook his head and walked out, determined to prove Draco wrong for his own sake. If Draco couldn't see what was wrong, maybe Harry had to show him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to finish the rest of first year in this chapter and the next but it was already getting way too long. So there may be a few more than I expected.


	5. Gods and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dueling class is supposed to be cathartic but instead it brings things to a boil and the boys are forced to go to a sort of counseling in a hut of a man named Hagrid....who ends up being the half giant they saw at the platform. He has remarkably good tea and says a lot more than he is supposed to which gives them things to chew on. 
> 
> Harry still thinks Snape is trying to kill Draco and tries to warn him off. Ron sees things he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I remember there is only a 'dueling club' in the second book/movie but making it first year and a class. Im going to try to look up spells if I use them but most of the time Im going to try to not have them just yelling spells.

Dueling class was...not what he expected. Students were gathered on either side of the long walkway watching as a teacher and a volunteer gave a demonstration on what they would be learning for the day. Expelliarmus and Protego. The two teachers did it back and forth for a while showing the different stances and how to throw your weight behind the spell and Draco was mesmerized. It was like a beautiful dance between the two. Unfortunately the rest of the students weren't as good at flowing between the two. Students were thrown across the room if they didn't block in time and Draco was wincing in sympathy.

Harry had been so excited for Dueling class and it turned out to be kind of a let down. He wasn't expecting to just be trying to disarm and block the whole class but thats how it seemed to be going. He had wanted a real duel. Hearts racing as fast as spells and to show that he was stronger, that he knew more spells and instead he had this. He sighed until his name was called and he perked up. Maybe he could still work out doing more than the simple spells anyway.

Draco's name was called along with Potter's and he was severely displeased. Harry was slightly taken back at the partner up but he moved forward determinedly. They met in the middle of the walkway with the teachers showing them again what they were supposed to do and Harry gave a slight sneer at the recap. Draco just couldn't believe the audacity of Potter and sneering at the teachers. He tried to give him a look to make him stop but it didn't seem like Harry cared. Well Draco was going to make him. They put their wands at the ready.

"Scared Malfoy?" Harry teased.

Draco was extremely serious when he answered and wiped the smile right off of Harry's face. "You wish."

The wands went down and then they were walking and taking their stances. The teacher gave the talk of what to do and started counting down.

One. Two. Three.

Neither of the boys listened to the rules. They threw stunning spells after stunning spells and were dodging all over the walkway instead of actually using Protego. They moved closer and closer with every spell flung, more venom dripping from their mouths as they yelled them. All of their aggression was being thrown into the spells so the people behind them that could have been hit were quickly flinging themselves away.

The thing that finally put everything to a halt was Harry throwing a spell that flung a snake in Draco's direction. The snake slithered along the floor towards Draco, hissing at the students near it on the way. The students were starting to murmur in worry and the teachers were trying to move forward to get rid of the snake, and stopped mid motion when they heard Draco speaking.

The hissing noise coming out of his throat was startling for Harry to hear and he stood there in shock. He hadn't really meant for it to get that far with Draco but the look the boy gave him earlier had his blood boiling and now....this. He had summoned a snake to try to scare the other boy and instead Draco was talking to it....making it hold still long enough for the teachers to get rid of it but it still left the classroom shaken.

"Both of you! Detention and counseling with Hagrid. Their is too much tension here for this to have been a single occurrence between you and we will not be having any more. Get yourselves under control."

They both glared at each other for once again landing in detention together.

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They showed up at the hut at the same time, neither one wanting to look the other in the eye. What had happened in dueling class was a little overboard but neither one wanted to admit it to the other. So here they stood silently outside of a hut after knocking, waiting for their fate.

The door swung open showing the large man from the train platform when they first arrived. "Well don't just stand there ya two, get on inside." He said ushering them in and then closing the door behind them. He had them sit around what looked to be a kitchen table with tea prepared. They sat across from one another and him in the middle on one side. "So we are here to talk about our feelings apparently. Looks like ya boys got yourselves into a bit of a mess today and the teachers want ya to sort it out. Under my supervision of course."

Harry looked over at him. "And who are you mister...?"

The man laughed. "No mister. Hagrid is the name and Hagrid is just fine. And ya two must be Harry and Draco. So lets start off with what had ya both so worked up during dueling today?" When neither boy answered and just looked down at the table, Hagrid sighed. "We will be here all night at this rate. Alright lets start with school. How are ya liking school so far? Like your houses? Classes?" He still wasn't getting far so he decided to start directing the questions a little more. "Harry? What about ya?"

Harrys head popped up a little. "School is fine."

"Thats it? Ya don't have a favorite class? A special place that you like in your common room?" At the last question Harry snorted and Hagrid narrowed his eyes. "Ya don't like your common room?"

"Look, its fine. Everything is fine and it was just us getting worked up over nothing. So can we go?"

Hagrid looked between Harry and Draco who still hadn't looked up from the table. "No. Getting a little worked up doesn't have two people going at it like that with dueling and we are staying here until we talk about things. We will stay all night if we have to. A sleep over if ya will." Draco chuckled at that earning himself the attention of the half giant. "What about ya Draco? Are ya liking school?"

Draco finally looked up. "For the most part."

"Well what aren't you liking?" There was a bit a Draco really didn't want to get into it either and scrunched up his face as he tried to think of a way out of answering. "Now none of that. What don't ya like with school Draco?"

He sighed. "It just seems like things just go....wrong."

Hagrid tilted his head to the side. "What do ya mean?"

Draco sank down in his seat trying to make himself smaller. "I dunno. Just....I say the wrong things when we get here and almost lose my friends. I get sorted into the wrong house. We went the wrong way and almost got eaten by a three headed dog and quiditch....that was...something."

"Ya ran into fluffy? What were ya doing up on the third floor?" Hagrid said with surprise.

"That thing has a name?" Harry asked.

"Well of course he has a name, hes mine. I bought him off a Irish fellow I met down at the pub last year. Then I left him with Dumbledore to guard the..."

"Yes?" They both asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions, not any more questions. Thats top secret that is." He quickly turned to try to heat up the kettle again and let the conversation die.

The boys just looked at each other and then Harry mouthed Fluffy and they both started laughing.

Hagrid turned around. "See thats better. If ya two can just keep laughing then there shouldn't be any more problems between ya right?" The laughing quickly stopped. "And I spoke too soon. Now not two seconds ago ya were fine."

"We just have differences of opinion." Harry finally said.

"Like what?"

"I don't like bullies."

Draco had a look of indignation on his face. "And you think I do?"

"I think you allow it. I think you may not be a bully yourself but you let people get away with it when you could do something. Like Snape. He tried to kill you with that broom and you just let it go with 'he's my godfather' like that makes everything ok." Harry was getting heated.

Draco stood up, fuming. "Severus did not try to hurt me. Why cant you get that through your thick head?"

"Why would Snape try to hurt him? Hes a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid was confused.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, Snape isn't happy with Draco's sorting and Hermione saw him muttering a spell when Draco's broom was going crazy on the field. You know when you took a swan dive and I had to catch you?" Harry directed the last to Draco.

"No one asked you to!"

"Oi calm down." Hagrid tried.

"And Severus had already talked to me about the sorting and the letter and he assured me that he wouldn't betray my confidence."

"What letter?" Hagrid tried again.

"Oh and you really think thats enough? He just says its fine and then poof its fine?" Harry was standing now too as they glared across the table at each other.

"OI!" Hagrid finally stood up too to catch their attention. "Ok so there is clearly a lot here to talk about. We are clearly going to need another meeting because there will be no sorting it in this one. I'll give ya two days to calm down and then we will try this again. Maybe with decaf tea...."

As soon as they left the hut Draco was turning to hiss at Harry as they walked back to the castle. "Anything that happens with Severus and I is none of your concern!"

"Oh its not a concern when he tries to kill you?" Harry hissed back, racing to keep up with the boy.

"I already said he didn't."

"If he didn't then who did, Draco? That was clearly a spell. Someone was trying to hurt you, so if not him then who?"

Harry almost ran into Draco's back as he suddenly stopped. He turned to face Harry slowly. "I don't know."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Draco was extremely tired when they had finally headed back to their common rooms. They had too much to think about. What was fluffy guarding? Who was trying to hurt Draco and why? What was he going to do about his father with Christmas coming up soon? He had so many thoughts spinning in his head as he was changing into pajamas that he forgot to clothes the curtain around his bed like he normally did. The gasp behind him was his only clue as he quickly tugged on his clothes and spun around to face Ron.

"What happened?" Ron couldn't hide the look of horror on his face.

"I tripped." Was the automatic lie that came up and even Draco was making a face knowing he had messed up.

"Draco what happened?" Ron moved closer like he was going to touch the boy to comfort him but Draco moved back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down.

"Look its nothing alright, so just drop it. Please." He didn't feel like the please would work but he was hoping it may make the other boy back off a bit.

"That is not nothing. All those scars...Draco they look years old. And they haven't been healed?" Draco just sunk into himself further. "Its not right mate. Whoever did this...its not right."

"I deserved it ok. I messed up. I did things I wasn't supposed to but I learned and it doesn't really happen anymore now. Ok? Its fine."

"Draco thats not fine at all." Ron grabbed the other by the elbows gently to try to have the boy looking at him. "No one has the right to do that to another person under any circumstance. Nobody. Not even....a parent." Draco flinched when he said it so he knew he was right. "You need to tell someone. You need to talk to someone before Christmas. You can't go home to that..that bloody maniac if this is what he does."

"I have to go home. Hes expecting me." Draco tried.

"No Draco, you have to tell someone. He should never lay a hand on you again."

Or a cane, Draco thought. "I can't talk to anyone. Do you know what that will do? His reputation will be ruined."

"Damn his reputation!" His voice raising octaves woke the others up a little bit causing them to call out for them to take their lovers quarrel elsewhere and seeing that Ron wasn't done, Draco cast a silencing charm around them. "Draco what hes doing isn't right and you need help. The teachers can help you. You matter more than his reputation."

With the last sentence Draco broke down crying. Because thats what everything bad was about. Him not being better than his fathers reputation. Not living up to what his father wanted because his father didn't want him at all. Knowing he didn't really have a way out. Draco cried through most of the night while Ron held him in a tight hug telling him that everything would be ok.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the summary again because Im terrible and couldn't fit all the drama in one chapter. Just wanted to pop this up while I had some down time between shifts at my new job. Im trying to write when I have spare moments but its hard to really keep up with a train of thought or a plot line that way but I hope you still like it. Next is what happens with Christmas I think and another counseling session.


End file.
